Due to the currently highly developed wireless signal transmission technique that provides the advantages of no wiring, wide operating areas, good security system, etc., most modern offices or commercial environments would utilize the wireless signal network to receive and transmit signals.
In the architecture for the currently available wireless signal network, a wireless signal transceiver and a wireless network card are generally included. The former is an intermedium functioning like a hub of a cabled local area network to correctly transmit signals to a destination, and accept signals sent from the destination. The latter is mounted on a client apparatus, such as a computer and personal digital assistant (PDA), to link the client apparatus to the wireless signal transceiver for transferring data. With the maturity of the wireless network technique and the popularization of the wireless network environments, there are more and more different types of wireless signal transceiver products introduced into markets.
For the wireless signal transceiver to function, an antenna must be provided thereon. Most of the conventional wireless signal transceivers have a pole antenna, which is workable to receive and transmit wireless signals in most cases. However, the conventional wireless signal transceivers frequently have the problem of poor signal receiving when relatively high antenna directionality is required to receive the wireless signal.
It is known that Wimax is an abbreviation of Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, a certification mark for products that pass conformity and interoperability tests for the IEEE 802.16 standards. Taking the Wimax antenna module as an example, it is currently widely used in many office environments. However, it is largely dependent on the antenna directionality. This type of antenna module is easily interfered by various factors, such as antenna radiation pattern, environmental changes such as barriers, refraction of radio frequency (RF), and reflection of RF, etc., to hinder the signal transceiver from performing normally. To adjust the antenna direction, a user has to inconveniently turn or move the whole wireless signal transceiver to different places.
Moreover, the conventional wireless signal transceivers have not any device provided thereon for telling a user the intensity of a wireless signal being received. Thus, in most cases, the user is not able to determine which direction is best for the antenna to receive a wireless signal.